1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental restraint system for use in a vehicle. Such restraint systems are commonly called “airbags.”
2. Disclosure Information
As shown in FIG. 6 herein, a prior art airbag, 600, for use at the driver's position of a vehicle commonly use two longitudinal tethers, 602, which are generally located about the hub of steering wheel 606 at clock positions, 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock. The present inventors have determined that for certain vehicles, it is desirable to reshape the inflated airbag according to the present invention in a manner not comprehended by the prior art, by using laterally extending tethered sections of the airbag, as opposed to the prior art's superimposed longitudinal tethering structures. Although the prior art is replete with a variable plethora of tethering schemes, none restrict airbag lateral deployment and longitudinal deployment in the manner provided by the structures according to the present invention. These structures result in more favorable energy management and loading kinematics during a vehicle impact event.